Inwazja na Hueco Mundo
| obrazek=300px | początek=Wejście do świata Hollowów | koniec=Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Yammy Llargo | miejsce=Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |wynik=*Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida przybywają do Hueco Mundo aby uratować Orihime. *Chad i Ishida walczą z pierwszymi napotkanymi Arrancarami: Demourą Zodd i Aisslingerem Wernarrem. *Ichigo i przyjaciele zmierzają do Las Noches i spotykają Nel Tu, jej "braci" i zwierzątko. *Grupa zostaje zaatakowana przez Runugangę, ale zostają ocaleni przez Renjiego i Rukię. *Aizen informuje Espadę o przybyciu intruzów. *Aizen ujawnia swoje plany Orihime, a ta zamierza zniszczyć Hōgyoku. *Rukia Kuchiki opanowuje 3. technikę Shikai. *Ichigo osiąga nową formę Hollowa. |bitwy=Wejście do świata Hollowów, Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Uryū Ishida kontra Cirucci Sanderwicci, Yasutora Sado kontra Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Rukia Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero Arruruerie, Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Ulquiorra Cifer, Konfrontacja Orihime, Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Finałowa Walka, Renji Abarai i Uryū Ishida kontra Szayelaporro Granz, Ichigo Kurosaki i Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck kontra Nnoitra Gilga, Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Zommari Rureaux, Kenpachi Zaraki kontra Nnoitra Gilga, Mayuri Kurotsuchi kontra Szayelaporro Granz, Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Ulquiorra Cifer: Finałowa Walka, Yasutora Sado i Renji Abarai kontra Battikaroa, Szał Yammy'ego, Rukia Kuchiki kontra Rudbornn Chelute, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki i Byakuya Kuchiki kontra Yammy Llargo |strona1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Rukia Kuchiki *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Kapitan Retsu Unohana *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *Kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki *Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Dondochakka Birstanne *Pesche Guatiche *Bawabawa |strona2=*0. Espada Yammy Llargo † *4. Espada Ulquiorra Cifer † *5. Espada Nnoitra Gilga † *6. Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *7. Espada Zommari Rureaux † *8. Espada Szayelaporro Granz † *9. Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie † *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio † *Cirucci Sanderwicci † *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Loly Aivirrne i Menoly Mallia *Demoura Zodd † *Aisslinger Wernarr † *Runuganga † *Battikaroa † |dowódca1=*? |dowódca2=*Sōsuke Aizen *4. Espada Ulquiorra Cifer † }} Inwazja na Hueco Mundo jest zbrojnym konfliktem, podczas którego Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida i Yasutora Sado wdzierają się do Hueco Mundo w celu odbicia Orihime Inoue. Wstęp thumb|left|190px|[[Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora w Hueco Mundo]] Po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, Uryū i Yasutora znajdują się w nieznanym pomieszczeniu. Po wpadnięciu w kilka pułapek, natrafiają na Demourę Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra - dwójkę Arrancarów dowodzonych przez Sōsuke Aizena. Do walki z nimi stają Ishida i Sado, pokazując swoje nowe umiejętności. Po porażce Arrancarów, pomieszczenie się zapada, więc trójka przyjaciół musi uciec na zewnątrz.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 241-244 Po ujrzeniu Las Noches, zmierzają w jego kierunku, lecz po drodze natrafiają na przeszkody typowe dla pustynnego krajobrazu. Tymczasem Aizen zwołuje zebranie Espady na którym podkreśla, że intruzów nie można lekceważyć, ale także nie można ich uznać za bezpośrednie zagrożenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245 Przyjaciele spotykają na pustyni trójkę dziwacznych Hollowów: Nel Tu i jej bracholi, Pesche Guatiche i Dondochakkę Birstanne'a oraz ich zwierzątko Bawabawę. Grupą atakuje Hollow zwany Runuganga, którego nie są w stanie zranić, ponieważ jego ciała składa się z pustynnego piasku. Z pomocą przybywa Rukia Kuchiki wraz z Renjim Abarai.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 245-247 thumb|left|190px|Przyjaciele rozdzielają się Po włamaniu się do Las Noches i dojściu do rozwidlenia dróg, grupa decyduje się rozdzielić. Nel biegnie za Ichigo, a Pesche i Dondochakka, zapominając gdzie pobiegła ich towarzyszka, wybierają inne ścieżki. Tymczasem Ulquiorra, który właśnie usłyszał wyznanie lojalności Orihime wobec Aizena, wyjaśnia Nnoitrze Gildze psychologiczną pułapkę, w jakiej Sōsuke umieścił Inoue. Dziewczyna, siedząc sama w swojej celi, dochodzi do wniosku, że ona jako jedyna jest w stanie zniszczyć Hōgyoku i przerwać ten rozlew krwi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 248-249 Wczesne etapy thumb|left|190px|Przybycie [[Dordoniego]] Ichigo i Nel napotykają na swojej drodze członka Privaron Espady, Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio. Yasutora i Uryū również natrafiają na swoich przeciwników. Tymczasem zbiegli kapitanowie Gin Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsen obserwują wszystko przez system nadzoru Las Noches. Ostatecznie, Ichigo dzięki Bankai i Hollowfikacji oraz pomocy Nel pokonuje Arrancara. Po wyleczeniu Dordoniego, ten nadal atakuje, chcąc odzyskać swoją pozycję z Espadzie. Wkrótce potem przybywają Exequias i zabierają jego ciało. Szayelaporro Granz tłumaczy się przed Aizenem, że to jego sprawka, a ciało Dordoniego pomoże mu w badaniach. Tymczasem Uryū walczy z Cirucci Sanderwicci.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 250-255 [[Plik:Cirucci Edit 1.jpg|thumb|left|190px|'Infinite Slick']] Widząc, że Uryū przegrywa z Cirucci, Pesche postanawia mu pomóc, jednak szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko mu zaszkodzi. Pesche nadal denerwuje Ishidę, ten jednak postanawia skończyć tę walkę aktywując Seele Schneider, po czym z łatwością ją pokonuje i postanawia oszczędzić jej życie.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 256-259 Gdzie indziej, Yasutora widocznie przegrywa z Gantenbainnem Mosquedą. Po przyjęciu kilku ciosów, Sado zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich prawdziwych mocy - Brazo Derecho del Gigante. Z pełną mocą pokonuje przeciwnika, który w międzyczasie uwolnił swój Zanpakutō. Uświadamiając sobie, że prawa ręka służy do obrony, Yasutora odkrywa także moc w lewej służącej do ataku - Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo. Pokonuje Gantabainne'a, ale wkrótce przybywa Nnoitra, którego nie jest w stanie nawet drasnąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 259-261 Środkowe etapy thumb|right|190px|[[Gin manipuluje korytarzami]] Znudzony łatwym zwycięstwem Nnoitra postanawia poszukać silniejszego najeźdźcy. Pozorna śmierć Chada jest odczuwalna w całym Hueco Mundo, ale Orihime nie jest w stanie w to uwierzyć. Ulquiorra stwierdza, że wszyscy jej przyjaciele prędzej czy później zostaną pokonani i zginą, za co zostaje spoliczkowany. Podczas gdy Gin manipuluje korytarzami, Rukia napotyka na swojej drodze Noveno Espadę, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Zdejmując maskę, ukazuje twarz byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału, Kaiena Shiby, którego zabiła Rukia. Espada opowiada historię o tym, jak odrodził się w Hueco Mundo i mówi, że jeśli Kuchiki chce odpokutować jego śmierć, to ma przynieść mu głowy swoich przyjaciół. Rukia orientuje się, że Kaien Shiba nie mógłby tego powiedzieć i rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Espada zdobywa przewagę, dzięki wspomnieniom Kaiena. Tymczasem Renji i Dondochakka napotykają Szayelaporro Granza. Abarai uwalnia Bankai, lecz niespodziewanie zostaje ono zatrzymane.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 262-264 thumb|left|190px|[[Aaroniero używający Shikai Kaiena]] Kaien zdecydowanie zyskuje przewagę dzięki uwolnieniu Shikai. Za pomocą Kidō Rukia przebija ścianę, dzięki czemu do pomieszczenia dostaje się światło i na jaw wychodzi prawdziwa tożsamość przeciwnika. Aaroniero uwalnia Resurrección i przebija brzuch Kuchiki oraz uszkadza jej Zanpakutō. Rukia wyciąga asa z rękawa, jakim jest San no Mai, Shirafune, po czym zamraża głowę Espady i doprowadza do jego śmierci. Chwilę potem, wszyscy członkowie Espady dowiadują się o śmierci Aaroniero.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 265-269 thumb|right|190px|[[Ulquiorra przebija klatkę piersiową Ichigo]] Tymczasem, Ichigo napotyka na swojej drodze Ulquiorrę, który informuje go o śmierci Rukii. Prowokuje chłopaka do walki mówiąc, że to on był osobą, która zmusiła Orihime do przyjścia tutaj. Rozwścieczony Ichigo uwalnia Bankai i przywdziewa maskę Hollowa, lecz nawet po użyciu najlepszych ataków zostaje obezwładniony przez Cifera. Kurosaki wierzy, że jeśli pokona Ulquiorrę, to tak jakby pokonał całą Espadę. Arrancar wyprowadza go z błędu odsłaniając tatuaż na piersi z numerem "4". Mówi do Ichigo, że albo ucieknie z Hueco Mundo, albo tu umrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdziału 269-272 Kiedy Ulquiorra jest zajęty Ichigo, Loly i Menoly wyżywają się na Orihime. Są wściekłe, że dziewczyna jest tak blisko Aizena i znęcają się nad nią fizycznie. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Grimmjow, który zabija Menoly i ciężko rani Loly. Zwraca się do Orihime, że to podziękowanie za przywróconą rękę, ale jednocześnie ma do niej jeszcze jedną prośbę. Przed odejściem, Inoue wykorzystuje okazję aby uleczyć Loly i Menoly.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 272-274 thumb|left|190px|[[Szayelaporro pożera Luminę]] Gdzie indziej, Uryū przybywa w samą porę by pomóc Renjiemu w walce z Fracción Szayelaporro. Espada wyjawia, że pobrał próbki Reiatsu Quincy'ego podczas jego walki z Cirucci i zabezpieczył przed nim to pomieszczenie. Ishida i Abarai nawiązują współpracę i łapią Szayelaporro w pułapkę. Potężna eksplozja nie jest w stanie zabić Espadę; zjada on swojego Fracción i powraca do pełni sił. Opuszcza pomieszczenie mówiąc, że musi zmienić ubranie i daje przeciwnikom czas na opracowanie nowego planu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 272-276 Grimmjow zabiera Orihime do rannego Ichigo i każe jej uleczyć chłopaka. Przerywa im Ulquiorra, który dowiedział się, o całej sytuacji. Korzystając z Caja Negación, Grimmjow wysyła Cifera do alternatywnego wymiaru, przez co zyskuje kilka godzin spokoju. Inoue odmawia leczenia Ichigo wiedząc, że zaraz po tym Arrancar zamierza go zabić. Grimmjow zamierza się na Orihime, ale Ichigo zatrzymuje go i zwraca się do Inoue, by uleczyła ich obu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 277-278 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo po pokonaniu [[Grimmjowa]] Po rozpoczęciu walki, Ichigo natychmiastowo uwalnia Bankai. Dzięki swojej masce Hollowa jest w stanie zatrzymać Gran Rey Cero Grimmjowa wymierzone w kierunku Orihime i Nel. Po uwolnieniu Resurrección Arrancar zyskuje przewagę. Trzecia Espada, Tier Harribel, wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi - Cyan Sung-Sun, Emilou Apacci i Franceska Mila Rose - obserwują walkę. Harribel stwierdza, że wygląda to jak walka pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady. Ichigo w końcu udaje się zranić Grimmjowa, a potem zatrzymać jego najsilniejszy atak. Kurosaki łapie upadającego Arrancara, po czym zamierza zabrać Orihime i wracać do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 279-286 Końcowe etapy thumb|left|190px|[[Nnoitra atakuje Grimmjowa]] Grimmjow domaga się kontynuować walkę, nawet jeśli jego Resurrección znikło. Ichigo odmawia, a Jaegerjaquez zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez Nnoitrę. Tesra chwyta Orihime, a Ichigo rozpoczyna walkę z Gilgą - Quinto Espadą. Nnoitra obezwładnia wykończonego Kurosakiego, a Orihime próbuje mu pomóc, lecz Tesra grozi zniszczeniem jej spinek. Nnoitra rozpoznaje w Nel byłą Espadę - Neliel Tu Oderschvank.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 286-289 Tymczasem, Renji, Uryū, Pesche i Dondochakka próbują uciec, ale Szayelaporro kontroluje korytarze i wracają z powrotem na pole walki. Espada uwalniając swój Zanpakutō, Fornicarás, tworzy klony przeciwników. Renji i Uryū wyzwalają pełną moc, więc klony robią tak samo, przez co budynek zawala się. Nnoitra używa Nel jako tarczy przeciwko Ichigo. Łamiąc mu rękę, Nel powraca do swojej dawnej formy, zabiera chłopaka w bezpieczne miejsce i przygotowuje się do walki z Nnoitrą. Kiedy kobieta zyskuje przewagę, Gilga wystrzeliwuje Cero, lecz Neliel używa swojej specjalnej umiejętności Cero Doble. Wychodząc z ataku stosunkowo bez szwanku, Nnoitra mówi, że siła Espady wzrosła od czasu, gdy Nel do niej należała.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 290-292 Kiedy Nnoitra szydzi w przeszłości Neliel, ta uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, Gamuza. Była Espada przytłacza Gilgę i zamierza go wykończyć, lecz w ostatniej chwili zamienia się z powrotem w dziecko. Nnoitra pozwala Tesrze zając się Kurosakim, więc ten nie patyczkuje się i uwalnia Zanpakutō. Tesra zamierza zadać ostateczny cios, gdy zostaje zatrzymany przez kapitana 11. Oddziału, Kenpachiego Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 291-297 Szayelaporro wykorzystuje inną zdolność swojego Resurrección - tworzy laleczki voodoo swoich przeciwników. Uryū odnosi poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne, a Pesche i Dondochakka, wyczuwając Reiatsu Neliel, przyłączają się do walki. Używają Cero Sincrético, jednakże Szayelaporro ze względną łatwością odpiera atak. Na pomoc przybywa im kapitan 12. Oddziału, Mayuri Kurotsuchi wraz z Nemu Kurotsuchi.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 292-298 Po powaleniu Tesry, Kenpachi mówi Ichigo, że Kisuke Urahara otworzył dla kapitanów Gargantę. W tym czasie kapitan Retsu Unohana wraz Isane Kotetsu przybywają do rannego Sado i Gantenbainne'a, ratując ich od śmierci z rąk Exequias. Mayuri jest pewny swojego zwycięstwa w walce z Szayelaporro, nawet po stworzeniu jego lalki voodoo. Zommari Rureaux, który miał zamiar wykończyć Rukię, zostaje szybko pokonany przez Byakuyę Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 298-303 thumb|left|190px|[[Zaraki używa Ryōdan]] Używając Bankai, Mayuri pokonuje przeciwnika, jednakże ten odradza się w ciele Nemu używając techniki Gabriel. To wszystko działa na korzyść Mayuriego, dowiem w ciele Nemu ukrył on nadludzki narkotyk, który wchłonął teraz Szayelaporro. Po walce, Mayuri otwiera tajne laboratorium, gdzie znajduje wiszące ciała. Kenpachi zdaje sobie sprawę, że naprawdę może zginąć, więc decyduje się na użycie Kendō, dzięki czemu pokonuje Nnoitrę. Chwilę potem, Orihime zostaje niespodziewanie porwana przez Starrka i przyprowadzona do Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 303-313 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|[[Aizen wyjawia swoje prawdziwe plany]] Aizen wyjawia swoim najeźdźcom, że porwanie Orihime służyło jedynie zwabieniu do Hueco Mundo Ichigo i kapitanów. Mówi, że jego prawdziwym celem jest zniszczenie Karakury i stworzenie na jej miejscu Ōken w celu obalenia Króla Dusz. Tymczasem miasto zostaje podmienione na replikę, a pozostałe siły Gotei 13 wyczekują już przybycia Aizena. Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Invasion of Hueco Mundo Kategoria:Wydarzenia